Who Would've Thought
by theresahubert123
Summary: It's been 3 years since Ferb has seen Vanessa. She's 21 and he's 15, thinking he had given up his feelings for her, but when she shows up out of the blue his feelings resurface and he's not sure how to handle it. Will they end up with each other or will Ferb push her away and deny his feelings? Find out right here, there's also a little Phineas and Isabella here too.


_**So Ive seen a lot of books out there where they start a Ferb and Vanessa story but they never seem to finish it. Like I should talk what with my stories but I kind of want to try something new. By the way Ferb and Vanessa are 6 years apart in my book so we will start when they are in high school.**_

* * *

Sophomore year, Phineas and Ferb, even though they were genius the boys decided to turn down the offer of skipping to college. The boys were outside, sitting under a tree during lunch eating the sandwiches Linda made for them.

"Ferb, question. Why is it that everytime a girl asks you out, you just politely say no?" Phineas asked, he was obviously confused considering that since the start of freshman year, every girl has came up to him and not one got the yes to dating him. Ferb wasn't as silent as he used to when he was 12 but in some cases he will be silent.

"And what about you Phineas, you haven't asked out Isabella?" Ferb asked, his British accent strong. "If you like her so much go ask her out." He pointed to Isabella sitting with her friends.

"Stop changing the subject." Phineas told him and stood up. "Why do you turn down every girl that asks you out?" Phineas asked again getting the attention of everyone nearby since he said it a little too loud. Ferb stood up, dusted off his blue jeans, the clothes were different from what he wore back then, he fixed his blue dress shirt and cleared his throat, picking up his books and backpack, he passed Phineas, walked into the school and sighed.

"Phineas, why did you put him on the spot like that?" Isabella asked coming up to him.

"I don't know Isabella, I just want to know why he won't go out with anyone, why he turns everyone down." Phineas looked at the ground and kicked at the dirt.

"Maybe something is holding him back or he's not ready for a relationship. We are still young, and have a lot of future ahead of us." Isabella smiled softly and walked back to her friends.

* * *

Isabella was right about one thing, it wasn't that he wasn't ready for a relationship, everyone had a girl or boy dating them except a number of people. It was because his eyes had only one person in them, everytime he blinked or wasn't thinking about homework, she was there. He went to his locker and sighed, opening he put the stuff he didn't need for his next class in the locker and took out what he needed. He closed the locker and jumped a little as Gretchen was there smiling softly.

"Hi Ferb." Gretchen smiled and looked at her feet. "What you have next?" She asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Art why?" Ferb looked down the hall a little. He took art for a reason, his skills in drawing were fabulous and he could never put them to waste.

"Can I walk with you?" Gretchen asked, Ferb shrugged walking towards art with Gretchen. "Ferb is everything okay, you seem a little off." Gretchen looked at him worried.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Ferb smiled softly and when they got to his art class, he walked in, not saying goodbye or waving. After art class, Ferb looked at his paper and realized what he dad drawn, he crumbled up his paper, threw it in the trash and walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. '**One more class, that's it, one more class and I can go home.**' He thought, getting to his locker he saw his brother standing there.

"Okay brother, I'm sorry about asking you like that and putting you on the spot." Phineas spoke with a sincere voice.

"It's fine," Ferb opened his locker, when he heard the principal's voice, he closed his locker, and looked over at the principal. There she was, walking with the principal, Vanessa.

"I'm sorry for the late notice but I kind of wanted to see this school after I left it 3 years ago." Vanessa chuckled softly.

"You weren't the best student but it's fine, I don't mind. Ah Vanessa there they are, the two best students of their class, Phineas and Ferb." The principal stopped and smiled.

"Ferb, hey. How's it going?" Vanessa asked him

"It's going good." Ferb cleared his throat and looked at Phineas. "Well I should go to math, see you after school brother." Ferb walked away down the hallway and to his math class.

"He talks more, that's new." Vanessa tilted her head.

"Yeah, since last year actually. Do you know him?" Phineas asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, 3 years ago he saved me countless times. Anyway I want to check out the rest of the school, shall we?" She asked the principal and he nodded walking with her down the hall.

* * *

After school, Phineas caught up to Ferb who was walking a little too fast for Phineas.

"Okay spill brother, how do you know each other?" He asked Ferb, Ferb shook his head not wanting to talk about it. "Why are you hiding things from me, we use to always tell each other things."

"Look Vanessa and I, we weren't really friends, just aquatinces, I saved her a couple times and that's it. She obviously did great after she disappeared, can we drop it please." Ferb looked a little hurt after saying disappeared, but he hid it all too well. They got to their house and Phineas smirked.

"You like her don't you?" Phineas asked and stood in front of Ferb.

"I liked her, hence I did like her, now I don't like her that way. Look I was 12 okay, can we drop it please?" Ferb asked, normally after the second time he asks to drop it Phineas stops but this time his curiosity got the better of him.

"Is that why you won't go out with a girl, cause deep down you still like her, and why haven't you told me about this, we are brothers." Phineas spoke and Ferb pushed him slide to go to their room.

"Can you just stop Phineas, she's 6 years older than me and I'm over her okay. And the reason I don't tell you this stuff is cause you act like this." Ferb laid on his bed with a water and took out his homework. When he was done with his homework, he looked over at Phineas who was sleeping soundly. It was only 8 pm but to them it felt later. They had dinner, well Phineas and the parents did, Ferb didn't want any. He was so confused, why was she there, why was he so intended to turn down every girl? Did he still like her? No he couldn't have, he gave up on his feelings a year after she disappeared or maybe he didn't and just didn't know. He looked up at the ceiling after laying on his back and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
